


No Pressure

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Nurse Arthur AU [5]
Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: F/M, SpaBel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been pressured by his best friends to finally settle down, but only Antonio had some control over that. Maybe his Belgian friend would be the lucky lady to be the one he settled down with, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know: Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio are doctors, and Arthur and Eliza are nurses. They all work in the same hospital, and many things go down with them, plus with many other characters. Antonio and Belle know each other since college so they are familiar with each other. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. *O*

Francis and Gilbert had been pushing him to get a partner already and settle down, and it was really starting to irk the Spaniard. It was so easy for them to say that, since Francis was already married to Arthur and had kids, and Gilbert was engaged with Eliza and already had a kid on the way. So what if he was single? It’s not like he was rushing it, right? It was just really silly and stupid…

But the more he thought about it, the more…lonely he felt. Ugh, curse them for getting that idea into him! Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was ridiculous, actually. The right person would come at the right time, or at least, that’s what his parents had told him anyway. He was still young and handsome, and he was a doctor as well, plus he was from Spain, so he had a lot of pros to him.

Things weren’t set in stone yet, though. Here he was, waiting in a café downtown for his lunch date to arrive, letting out a sigh. Well, at least it wouldn’t be too bad. He was fond of Belle, and it had been nice to bump into her at the hospital a few days prior.

—-

He mostly took care of surgeries, on occasion bumping into Gilbert if it was an emergency. A couple of his patients had a certain last name that rang a bell. Or rather, a certain Belgian lady named Belle. That was weird; he thought she had gone back to her home land after college, since he had not seen her after their graduation, but he guessed he had been wrong. He supposed the surname van den Leeuwen couldn’t be that common anyway. It was a little unfortunate that her parents needed surgery, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. After finishing up, he wondered if she was in the waiting room. Although, he did take several hours on the two Belgians, so he wouldn’t blame her if she wasn’t there.

To his surprise, he was met with the sight of a blonde woman, her hair pulled back by a headband as her dashing green eyes looked into the wide ones of the child she held. Oh, dear, she must have gotten married along the way. That was a shame; he actually liked her back in college, but because he was too busy with trying to get admitted to the coveted medical school Gil and he applied to, he didn’t get the chance. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be, and he seemed to accept that fate as he walked towards her and tried catching her attention.

Belle’s eyes filled up with a sort of tender feeling when she saw Antonio. “I haven’t seen you in a long while. I guess dreams do come true, huh?” she asked with a wink. She was referring to Antonio’s dream job, of course, but it could also be interpreted as either one of them wanting to see the other. She hadn’t changed a bit, and Antonio was thankful for that.

“Si, they do,” he chuckled. “I see you got a pequeñito here,” he added with a smile, looking at the little one in Belle’s arms.

“Oh! Where are my manners?” Belle chirped. She turned the toddler around so he could face Antonio. “Something weird happened,” she giggled. “My parents were, apparently, still able to conceive and had him. This is my younger brother, Edward. We call him Ned, though,” she explained. Ned looked up at Antonio, lacking amusement as he frowned up at him. Maybe he was just angry because he was having fun with his sister, but that wasn’t exactly Antonio’s fault. He ruffled the baby’s wild hair, nonetheless and gave him a small smile.

“He looks just like you,” Antonio said as he straightened up.

“Yep. I sometimes have to be careful or else people will think I’m spoken for because I carry him around.” As Belle giggled, she stroked Ned’s hair and he seemed to relax against her touch.

“That’s good to know,” Antonio grinned. “Maybe we should grab a coffee one of these days to catch up. It has been years since we’ve seen each other after all.”

Belle actually liked that idea, but she hoped she wasn’t being too obvious about it with her expression. “That would be great! We can meet here if you want. Or at the school I work at. The kids get out at an early time since it’s a kindergarten class, so maybe we can go for lunch,” she said with a shrug, winking at him with a smile.

“I would like that,” Antonio nodded. He had come to let her know of her parents’ status now that remembered, so he got that out of the way and explained to her some things she should know. He invited her back to the room her parents had been transferred to after their surgeries and she went willingly, making sure Ned wouldn’t be affected by the hallways since he was so young and his immune system wasn’t as strong as an adult’s with the hospital atmosphere.

Once business had been taken care of, the two had agreed to having lunch on a day where Antonio had a little break, with no patients scheduled during lunch hour.

He smiled up at her when she arrived and it was as if they had never parted ways all those years ago. She worked as a teacher, and Antonio couldn’t help feel like that was a fitting choice for Belle. It seemed as if they had talked for a short amount of time when in reality, it had been almost a couple of hours since they had finished up their meals. The unfortunate event was that Antonio had to leave, but they quickly agreed to meet back the following day.

And that’s how their relationship went. Every day, they met for lunch, which got Francis and Gilbert a little jealous at first (although the two were playful about it and teased Antonio to no end). Who knew? Maybe she was probably for him, but he wouldn’t rush it. There never was any rush to begin with, just the pressure of his best friends that he managed to shrug off. And for a reasonable cause as well. Belle had never pushed him and she would not start now. But something told him—something told her—that they would be frequenting with Francis, Gilbert, and their partners in triple dates, even if the other two were already tied down.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write SpaBel, so if it’s cheesy, I apologize. I tried, though. ;u; The reason why Ned is a baby is because in this AU, in the future, he would be Matthew’s friend. Matthew, at during this point is a toddler as well. But I wanted my ships to coincide and all so here we are. //rolls away and cries//


End file.
